Can I Be With You?
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: After the events of the Season 5 finale, John finds himself floating in limbo, neither in Heaven or Hell and begins to accept his fate. Will a familiar face from his past be able to convince him that there is something better for him or will he not allow himself to be happy?


Disclaimer: Person of Interest is owned by those guys whose names I can't remember. This story is solely for entertainment purposes.

 _A/N: Hi everyone :) Just a small little thing here touching again on John and Joss meeting up in the afterlife because that's what happened at the end. John was all about Joss. Even in Terra, his_ subconscious _thought of her to help him get through things. It still cracks me up that the show was all about pushing Iris and yet John never told her the truth, not at all. Then there was that laughable breakup where he didn't even budge when she kissed him. That ain't love. That's was a relationship of convenience. Anyways, sorry about that little thing. I just needed to get that out of my system. So my fellow_ Careesers _, on with the story :)_

* * *

Can I Be With You?

"Where…am I?" John felt as though his body was floating but that couldn't be. He didn't remember falling into any kind of water. In fact, the last thing he could recall was defending the laptop as it uploaded the Machine to the satellite from Decima agents. However, that's where the memories stopped. He didn't know if Samaritian was finally defeated or not. His only priority was getting back to the rest of the team because they were surely worried about him.

Slowly opening his eyes, John found nothing around him but pure darkness. As he looked down at himself, his eyes widen at the crimson that covered his dress shirt. "But this doesn't make any sense." He took his time touching himself to check for any injuries and found none so why was he drenched in blood. John spun his head around, trying to discern any kind of familiar landscapes but found nothing but the dark all over. Reaching up to try and patch a call through his com was fruitless because that, along with his gun that normally was tucked in the back of his pants, had disappeared.

John desperately reached out in a vain attempt to grasp anything to get his bearings and figure out where he was because this couldn't be what he thought it was. Before he blacked out, he felt the blood oozing out of his body, his heartbeat slowly to a crawl, his vision growing blurry but after that, nothing but where he found himself right now. John let out a cynical laugh. "I guess I really kicked the bucket after all." He paused briefly before continuing his thoughts. "At least it was while helping a friend and not jumping off a bridge like I first thought."

Once at peace with his situation, John wondered what there was to do now because everything was simply pitch black. "So I don't see flames, pitchforks, or pearly gates. Maybe I'm in limbo. Even in the afterlife, I don't belong anywhere. Maybe it's what I deserve." John closed his eyes and begrudgingly accepted his eternal fate.

"That's not true!"

His eyes shot open as a feminine voice broke through the void. John desperately searched for the owner. Before long, something white caught his attention and he held his hand out to catch it. Upon closer examination, John realized it was a feather as his fingers traced over its soft and delicate texture, confused as to its origin.

"You belong up here with me!" The same voice yelled.

As John tilted his head up, his eyes widened as a slit of white light broke through the dark before it came together to form what looked to be a brightly shining star that hurled its way towards him. Finally, another noise caught John's ears, the sound of something flapping, as whatever was approaching swiftly closed the distance between them.

John felt a sense of familiarity from the voice. He remembered the owner having kind, beautiful eyes that always saw the good in him despite any mistakes he had made in his past. However, the name was one that he didn't dare utter as to bring forth unwelcome, painful memories of the night he lost her forever and the countless nightmares that followed soon after that sought to mock him for his failure to protect her. No, he couldn't let himself bask in the warm glow that he now felt against his skin.

Once the light was within arm's reach, it exploded into a shower of shooting stars to then reveal an elegant being that was not of this world. The exquisite form of a woman wore a simple, white gown that reached all the way down to her bare feet. John's eyes were drawn to the raven black hair that frames the soft, petite face that held those doe eyes that were burned into his subconscious and the angel wings that were fanned out behind her which matched the color of her clothes.

The figure before him smiled as they floated side by side. "I was wondering how long it would take for me to find you, " she said at last before graciously taking his hand. "Come with me, John. You don't deserve a place like this. There is somewhere for you and I'm going to lead you there myself because you are a good man, just like I always believed, even in the very end." She squeezed his hand tightly, hoping to convey how badly she wanted to have him believe it.

John's eyes, after looking her over multiple times, began to slowly tear up as he returned the squeeze. "Joss…" To think that somehow she would find him, it had to be some kind of miracle. He was never one to believe in things such as fate but Jocelyn Carter changed that and once again, she was saving his life but he didn't want to embrace it, couldn't allow himself to. "I can't. I failed you. I don't belong anywhere but here." He felt the bile creeping up in his throat before attempting to pull his hand away.

However, Joss's strength had greatly surpassed his own as she shook her head vigorously. "No John, I'm not letting you go. You hear me?" Using that power, she dragged his body to hers and pulled him into a desperate hug, enveloping him in her light as tears began to flow down her cheeks. "I didn't get the chance to tell you because my life was stolen but I love you, John Reese." She could feel his body tense but continued. "I know you think that it's impossible to care so much for someone like you but you're wrong and there's no way in eternity that I'm going to lose you again. I'm going to give you a swift kick in the ass so you'll come with me where you deserve to be or I'm staying here with you until you make up your mind. I have all the time in the world." Even with the seriousness of the situation, the two of them managed to gaze at each other with soft smiles on their faces.

Their eyes never looked away as John felt his heart slowly mend the missing part that had formed after Joss died in his arms. He then shook his head before jokingly saying "I forgot how stubborn you were."

"Well, you better get used to it" Joss threw back as she felt his body slowly relax. Her eyes sparkled with hopefulness as she asked her next question. "So are you ready to get out of here?"

John took a moment to process the question as he leaned closer before cupping her cheeks to wipe away the tear streaks. After another shared smiled, he pressed a tender kiss to her soft lips. "More than anything as long as I'm with you."

Nodding at the confirmation, Joss took his hand once again in a firm grip before beginning to flap her wings. John could feel his body being pulled upwards as he watched in sheer wonderment as the line of light reappeared before them. Her form was nothing but pure grace, that of the angel she always was in his eyes. "We're almost there" she announced as her speed increased.

The next few seconds were a blur as everything grew too bright and John closed his eyes. Then he groaned as in the next instant, he felt himself lying on something soft. As he slowly made his way up to a sitting position, a strong, floral scent permeated his senses. Finally, John slowly opened his eyes, blinking them to help adjust to the light. Once he saw what was in front of him, his jaw hit the floor.

Before him was a seemingly endless green meadow that had a soft breeze brushing over the blades of grass and flowers, causing them to dance. Looking down at himself, John found that he was no longer wearing his suit but a simple white button down shirt and matching colored slacks. There was a strange sensation on John's back and when he turned to look, his eyes widened as there was a pair of angel wings pressed together found there.

Once the excitement over each new discovery died down, panic filled him because he realized someone was missing. "Joss?" His head whipped back and forth in a frantic attempt to search for her. When he couldn't find her, he bounced up to get a better look at his surroundings.

"Up here!" She announced. When John looked up, his beautiful angel was hovering slowly towards him. He opened his arms in a welcoming invitation as she floated into him with a wide smile that refused to go away. Once she was close, John pulled Joss roughly to his chest into a tight hug before nuzzling her hair as her wings closed behind hers.

The warmth from the eternal sun above shined down upon them, almost as if congratulating the two for finding their way to each other. They pulled away after a few seconds before he gave her a thoughtful look. "Is this…"

"Yes John, you're home. Sorry about that little disappearing act. Had to tell the big guy that I was back."

John was surprised at what he was hearing. "You mean…" Joss nodded in affirmation and he chuckled before intertwining their fingers together. "Guess there are still things that I have to get used to but wherever we are, it'll always be home as long as I'm with you. I love you, Joss."

"I love you too."

As their lips met, another breeze picked up and carried the petals of countless flowers around them, surrounding their bodies before floating away towards the bright blue sky.

John and Joss could finally be together for all of eternity just as it should be.


End file.
